The present invention generally relates to all-terrain vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching mechanized implements to an all-terrain vehicle.
An all-terrain vehicle (hereinafter “ATV”) is a motorized vehicle that typically allows travel over varying types of terrain. ATVs are well known in the art and have been in existence for well over thirty years. While originally invented as work vehicles, over the past three decades ATVs have taken on a role primarily as recreational vehicles. However, as the prior-art demonstrates, interest in ATVs as work vehicles has always existed and has been waxing over the last decade, especially in the field of attaching implements to the ATV for doing yard-work or other non-industrial tasks. Examples of implements that have been employed utilizing the work capabilities of an ATV include herbicide/fungicide applicators, snow or push blades, lawn mowers, mechanized brooms, snow removal devices and the like. As such, there exists in the prior art many examples that demonstrate how to attach an implement to an ATV. Such examples include devices that allow the implement to be attached to either the front or rear end of the ATV. Of the examples listed, mechanized implements have been taking on a greater role as they allow the ATV to be utilized as a work vehicle as well as a recreational vehicle, thereby broadening the appeal of an ATV to a greater market.
Mechanized implements, however, generally need a power source other than the ATV engine in order to ideally operate. Most ATVs are not equipped with power take-off devices to operate mechanized implements, nor would it be feasible in most cases to do so. Revving the ATV engine at a high speed, which is generally required in order to provide sufficient power to the mechanized implement, does not allow for adequate control of the ATV as their transmissions are not geared for that type of work. Alternatively, the engine may not have the desired output power to drive both the ATV and the mechanized implement. Therefore, auxiliary power sources are desirable to run certain mechanized implement attachments.
Because of the additional moving parts, and the need for an auxiliary power source, mechanized implements tend to be more massive than non-mechanized implements. As such, the attachments of the prior art typically provide a ground engaging means, other than the ATV, to help support the mechanized implement. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,647 and 6,178,668 disclose front-attachable implements that connect to the ATV, but also include ground-engaging wheels, other than the ATV wheels, to help support for example, a mowing implement or a snow removal implement. These wheels are continuously engaged with the ground as long as the implement is attached to the ATV. This type of attachment is disadvantageous in that it hinders both the control of the ATV and does not allow for adequate mobility of the ATV during speeds in excess of normal operating conditions while using the attached implement. The control of the ATV is hindered by the additional ground-engaging wheels which impede the maneuverability of the ATV; the more massive the mechanized implement, the lesser maneuverability of the ATV. Alternatively, and again taking U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,647 and 6,178,668 as examples, transportation from one job site to another is greatly hindered by the ground-engaging wheels of the attachment which are generally designed for one type of terrain and not for transportation on gravel roads, highways or other uneven terrain, thereby defeating the purpose of having an all-terrain vehicle.
Also, most applications for use with an ATV having an attached implement involve residential applications, including regular yard-work, removing snow from driveways, and the like that can be typically done by a single person. And given the dual nature of ATVs in that they are used as both recreational vehicles and work vehicles, it is desirable to be able to transfer between each application with relative ease. Attachments of prior art generally require fastening to the ATV in such a manner that is both time consuming and difficult for a single person to accomplish, especially considering that many do not allow the ATV to function as a recreational vehicle when an attachment is connected thereto.